My Last Night With You
by Dramione Me
Summary: Sebuah malam dimana Hanya ada Draco dan Hermione. Malam sebelum mereka kehilangan satu sama lain, sebelum semuanya berakhir.


Warning: Seluruh karakter dalam fic ini milik Mrs. JK Rowling. Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar. OOC, semi canon. Dan cerita GJ buatan author baru.

Playlist : Adele – All I Ask

MY LAST NIGHT WITH YOU

Inilah malam terakhir yang dapat mereka rayakan bersama.

Berdua, hanya Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Hanya Draco Malfoy, seorang pemuda biasa—bukan seorang Slytherin dan pangeran berdarah murni yang konservatif. Hanya Hermione Granger, seorang gadis biasa—bukan mudblood dan gadis-sok-pintar.

Mereka berdua duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Dibawah kerlip bintang-bintang yang bersinar jauh di langit. Ditemani cahaya bulan yang remang-remang, dan angin yang berhembus pelan di antara mereka.

Sekedar menikmati sisa waktu bersama mereka yang semakin menipis, dan dikejar oleh waktu. Menikmati kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka berdua untuk bersama, sebelum berpisah selamanya.

"Hermione," Draco mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hermione yang duduk disampingnya, "Maukah kau untuk selamanya mengingatku?"

Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Kau tahu, kita sudah kehabisan waktu. Aku hanya takut tak sempat mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Hermione tampak menahan airmata yang sudah mulai menggumpal di sudut matanya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Draco yang pucat. "Draco, jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Jangan bicara seolah kita sudah kehabisan waktu untuk bersama."

"Kita memang sudah kehabisan waktu Hermione. Saat malam ini berlalu, kita akan berada di sisi yang berbeda. Kita akan saling menyerang satu sama lain dalam perang."

Hermione mulai terisak dalam diam. Ia tak pernah ingin perang ini terjadi. Ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi—berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Draco Malfoy. Ia dan Draco ada di sisi yang berbeda, dan ketika perang terjadi, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Draco akan terluka—atau mati—dalam pertempuran itu.

Hermione takkan bisa hidup tanpa Draco. Dan Draco tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Hermione. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Ia sendiri menyesali, kenapa Ia dan Draco harus memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh—Pureblood dan Mudblood.

"Draco," Hermione menarik wajah Draco sehingga wajah pemuda itu bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Hermione. "Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama ketika kau menyadari bahwa kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama?"

Draco mengangguk pelan. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada saat pesta Yule Ball.

 _Flashback_

 _Hermione terduduk di undakan tangga sembari menahan tangisnya. Ia berulang kali mengucapkan 'Ron bodoh, tak peka' dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia bisa menyukai Ron yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya? Ron justru mengajak gadis lain ketika Hermione menunggunya. Dan ketika Victor Krum mengajaknya sebagai pasangan pesta dansa, laki-laki berambut merah itu justru marah-marah padanya._

" _Kenapa Ron? Kenapa?" ulangnya sembari terisak. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya, toh pesta sudah berakhir dan kebanyakan siswa sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing._

 _Dan tepat pada saat itu pula, Draco datang._

 _Ia menyerngit heran melihat Hermione yang duduk sendiri di tangga dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya._

" _Patah hati, eh Granger?" sindirnya sembari berjalan mendekat._

 _Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. Menghapus airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

" _Enyahlah Malfoy. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan mu saat ini." Hermione berusaha menjaga suaranya seperti biasanya, tapi ia justru terdengar menyedihkan dengan suara seraknya._

 _Draco seharusnya marah mendengar hal itu. Seorang mudblood yang sudah jadi musuhnya semenjak tahun pertama itu mengusirnya. Tapi tidak, alih-alih marah-marah seperti biasa atau pergi menjauh, Draco justru mendekati Hermione dan duduk tak jauh di dekatnya._

 _Draco tidak tahu kenapa. Melihat gadis berambut semak itu menangis, Draco rasanya ingin memberikan pundaknya untuk gadis itu bersandar. Ia ingin membelai lembut rambut cokelatnya, menenangkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba, dan jantung Draco berdetak dengan cepat._

' _Tidak. Dia mudblood. Kami sudah bermusuhan bahkan sejak pertama bertemu. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya.'_

 _Walaupun Draco bersusah payah mengatakan hal itu dalam otaknya, tapi hatinya seakan berkhianat dengannya. Ia ingin mendekati gadis itu._

" _Granger," ucap Draco lirih, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa._

" _Sudah ku bilang Malfoy. Pergilah! Aku tak butuh siapapun sekarang!" hermione terisak, ia terlihat sangat putus asa dan juga sedih._

" _Tenanglah Granger. Aku… aku hanya ingin kau tenang."_

 _Hermione menyerngit heran. Apa ia baru saja mendengar seorang Draco Malfoy berkata manis padanya? Ia sudah mulai berhenti terisak. Ia merasa tenang begitu mendengar suara Draco yang lembut. Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco._

" _Apa… apa yang terjadi denganmu Malfoy? Apa kau ingin mengerjaiku sekarang?"_

 _Draco tersenyum. Bukan_ — _ia tidak menyeringai seperti ketika ia hendak mengerjai seseorang. Ia tersenyum dengan tulus, Hermione bisa tahu itu. Dan hanya dengan melihat senyum Draco, hati Hermione merasa tenang._

" _Akhirnya kau bisa tenang Granger. Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa hanya sia-sia kau menangisi Weasley menyebalkan itu? Dia tak pantas untukmu, Granger. Di terlalu bodoh untukmu."_

 _Hermione seharusnya marah ketika ada seseorang yang menghina sahabatnya sendiri_ — _dan Ron adalah orang yang tadinya ia sukai_ — _tapi mau tak mau ia tersenyum._

 _Draco berhasil. Ia berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya sudah bergeser untuk duduk tepat disamping gadis itu._

" _Mal_ — _" Hermione kaget melihat Draco duduk semakin dekat dengannya. Jujur, Hermione merasa canggung_ — _sekaligus nyaman_ — _berada di dekat Draco._

" _Shhh… Granger. Kau sedang patah hati kan? Dan aku sedang putus asa. Lebih baik kita saling menghibur diri kita." Draco kembali tersenyum. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, keringat mulai muncul, hanya karena ia duduk di samping Hermione. Dan sepertinya Hermione juga merasakan hal yang sama._

" _Jadi, karena kau sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku terjebak disini, apa yang membuatmu putus asa?" tanya Hermione. Airmata sepenuhnya sudah menghilang dari wajah cantiknya._

 _Draco diam untuk beberapa lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hermione._

" _Kau, tidak harus tahu."_

 _Hermione mengendikkan bahunya. Ia gadis yang pintar, ia tahu apapun yang membuat Draco putus asa adalah hal yang tidak ringan, jadi ia tidak akan bertanya mengenai hal itu lahi._

 _Dan sejak pertemuan itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Draco dan Hermione menjadi lebih dekat. Diam-diam saat ia menemani Ginny menonton sesi latihan Quidditch Griffindor, ia meyelinap keluar lapangan dan bertemu Draco di balik bangku penonton, dan mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Begitu sebaliknya dengan Draco. Saat slytherin dan griffindor bertemu dalam satu mata pelajaran, Draco dengan sengaja akan keluar dari kelas paling terakhir. Ia dengan sembunyi-sembunyi bertemu dengan Hermione yang sudah menunggunya, sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua saling mengakui jika mereka punya satu rasa yang sama. Satu rasa yang berbeda saat dulu mereka saling mengejek atau saling melempar mantra kutukan. Bukan. Ini adalah rasa yang tumbuh di antara sepasang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Flashback end._

"Ya, aku mengingatnya Hermione. Setiap detailnya." Draco kembali menggengam tangan Hermione, merasakan kehangatn dari gadis itu mengaliri setiap urat darahnya. Memberinya rasa hangat, dan juga tenang.

Draco menatap iris cokelat madu Hermione yang mulai tergenang airmata. Ia mengusap pipi Hermione seperti Hermione mengusap pipinya tadi, dan mata Hermione terpejam merasakan setiap sentuhan Draco.

"Hermione, tatap mataku." Ucap Draco. Hermione membuka matanya dengan tangan Draco yang masih berada di pipinya. Hermione akan begitu merindukan netra abu-abu Draco jika mereka berdua benar-benar akan berpisah. "Aku ingin mengucapkan hal ini, walaupun kau sudah mendengarnya dari mulutku ratusan kali sebelumnya."

Draco mengambil nafas dalam, seakan mengatakan hal ini menguras segala energinya. "Aku mencintaimu Hermione. Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Jika suatu saat kita memang terpisah, aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku, sebagai bagian kecil yang pernah singgah di hidupmu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, walaupun apapun terjadi. Dan aku berjanji, bahwa kau tak pernah tergantikan."

Draco memeluk Hermione sesaat ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengusap rambut cokelat Hermione, mengingat baunya, seakan Hermione akan pergi jauh dari sisinya. Gadis itu menangis sesegukan di bahu Draco, menumpahkan segala perasaannya malam itu, bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan Draco.

"Draco," sahut Hermione di sela-sela tangisnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kita berpisah, aku hanya ingin kau untuk disampingku selamanya."

Hermione mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Draco."

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu, dengan kembali berpelukan, saling berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun esok hari akan datang. Dan berharap mereka tidak akan terpisah, selalu bersama.

Hermione menatap barisan pengikut Voldemort di hadapannya. Ia menangkap bayang-bayang Draco disela-sela para pria yang berpakaian hitam, berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala. Disampingnya, Narcissa, ibu Draco, mengenggam tangan anaknya, memberinya semangat untuk menghadapi perang yang akan terjadi.

Dan perang memang terjadi.

Kilatan berwarna hijau dan juga merah berterbangan dari tongkat masing-masing kubu. Hermione berulang kali merapalkan matra perlindungan maupun mantra serangan kepada kubu lawan. Ia berulang kali hampir mati jika tidak segera menyingkir atau mengucapkan mantra pelindung. Beberapa sahabatnya sekarat di beberapa tempat—Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood—tapi ia sendiri harus bertahan hidup untuk dapat bertemu mereka. Beberapa kali ia juga memberikan petolongan bagi penyihir lain yang terluka. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan beberapa luka yang tergores di kulitnya.

Namun hal yang paling ia cemaskan adalah Draco Malfoy—apakah pria pirang itu bisa bertahan dari teman-temannya, selamat dari perang ini dan bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

Banyaknya penyihir sudah berkurang sangat banyak di bandingkan ketika perang belum dimulai—kebanyakan sudah mati dan sisanya mendapatkan penyembuhan. Banyak tubuh penyihir tergeletak di tanah. Sebagian sudah tidak bernyawa, baik dari kubu Voldemort sendiri maupun kubu Merlin. Dan tentu saja, perang dimenangkan oleh Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Hermione mengarahkan kepalanya, mencari sosok Draco diantara kerumunan penyihir yang sedang mencari sanak keluarganya, mencarinya di antara beberapa orang yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup.

Dan disanalah Draco.

Tergeletak di tanah, dengan Narcissa yang menagis dengan keras di sampingnya. Lucius terlihat begitu terpukul melihat putranya sendiri, meninggal dihadapannya. Tubuh Draco dipenuhi dengan darah dan juga luka.

Hermione berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Terlepas dari luka-luka yang sudah mengores kulitnya, ia merasa bahwa untuk sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas, karena matanya sudah tergenang dengan airmata. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, dan otaknya yang pintar tiba-tiba tidak bisa dijalankan.

Draco…

Draco-nya…

Kekasih hatinya…

Orang yang sudah mengajarkannya tentang rasa mencintai, orang yang selama ini singgah di hatinya. Orang yang takkan tergantikan selamanya.

Hermione segera berlari menghampiri keluarga Malfoy itu. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Draco, berusaha merasakan denyut nadinya. Tidak ada denyut nadi apapun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Draco, berusaha mencari detak jantung Draco. tak ada, bahkan selemah apapun detak jantung Draco, Hermione pasti bisa mersakannya.

"DRACCOOO!" Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika otaknya memastikan bahwa Draco benar-benar sudah meninggal. Meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya bahwa Draco sudah mati. Apa pemuda ini hanya ingin mengerjainya seperti saat mereka berdua bersama? Sementara itu, Narcissa menangis dalam diamnya. Perempuan setengah baya itu terlihat sangat terluka dan juga rapuh. Bahkan Lucius yang terkenal dingin, hanya bisa diam memantung sembari merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Hermione, dear," ucap Narcissa sembari sesegukan. Ia bahkan terdengar sangat berbeda dari Narcissa yang biasanya—seorang pureblood yang konservatif dan tidak toleran terhadap muggle dan mudblood seperti Hermione. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya Narcissa memanggil Hermione, bahkan wanita itu memanggil Hermione dengan nama depannya.

"Ini. Draco mengatakan bahwa aku harus memberikannya jika… jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Draco…" Narcissa terdengar ingin menangis lagi, tapi Hermione buru-buru mernagkulnya, memeluknya. Ia merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sama dengan Narcissa.

Narcissa mengulurkan sebuah figura foto dengan foto bergerak yang terbingkai cantik di dalamnya.

 _Foto Draco dan Hermione ketika mereka berdua duduk bersama, dibawah pohon kesukaan mereka_ — _pohon ek di dekat danau hitam. Draco dan Hermione sama-sama tersenyum, dan Draco merangkul Hermione. Dibawahnya, terdapat rangkaian kalimat yang sepertinya ditulis oleh Draco sendiri, berbunyi 'Hermione, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga aku mati.'_

Hermione sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Tangisnya pecah didepan jasad Draco yang terluka parah, dan seakan Draco masih hidup, Hermione mengenggam tangan Draco dengan kuat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan mencintaimu juga Draco. Untuk selamanya."


End file.
